User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Re:Species in an Affiliation Hey Klow should there be in the Affiliation infobox of species allied to the organization such as for the Resistance that species allying to it are Humans and Vortigaunts? Also shouldn't humans be on Earth Creatures? Malekron 23:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :And also some articles say this cite error thing, what is it any way? Malekron 00:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Give me the name of those problematic articles. That's mostly because it was copy/pasted from Wikipedia and that a reference is missing. Human could be mentioned on the Earth creatures, yes. For the allied species, I don't really get it. Shouldn't be a category better? Klow 08:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Antlion Worker and Black Mesa corporation has the reference problem. As for the allying species to an affiliation is like this but add the species in between the Vehicles and Gender. Malekron 00:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I added the field. Be careful when you use it. I also fixed the problematic articles, It's just that the reference template was missing at the end of the article. You could have guessed yourself, actually. Klow 08:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey also should an infobox on Quantum events be made? Malekron 02:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'll think about it. Klow 08:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Banned users category Something I whipped up early this month, forgot to tell you. I gave us a Banned users category, so we can keep track of any and all banned registered users. So far we have only the three Seans, and I hope to keep it that way, but still I think it's worth having.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 00:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) And you don't have to add names to it manually, I put the category in the template for banned users so once that's slapped on it gets categorized.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 00:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that long ago, it's good. ;-) Klow 08:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Blue Shift technology on Xen Hey Klow do you know what Rosenberg call that beacon that helps direct teleporting objects to locations on Earth when teleportation was in development? Malekron 20:37, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah also should there be an article on the HECU land mines? Malekron 01:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah we forgot about those, good point. Klow 08:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Feel free to complete Land Mine. ;-) I don't remember the chapter name(s) when it is used, for example. Klow 13:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :We also need some images of it. Maybe an image of a sign showing a skull and saying mine and also a mine exploding? Malekron 20:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::And also should there be articles on the HECU Radio and the Santego Military Base Security Camera? Also do you know what weapon files under weapon_quantumdestabilizer? Malekron 20:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Image http://i34.tinypic.com/znvryr.jpg This crate image looks awfully familiar...Darkman 4 21:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's not the same screenshot as ours, if that's what you suggest... Klow 08:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Effective Range/Accurary? Klow, would you mind if i changed "effective range" under the definition of accuracy in Weapon infobox to "accuracy"? A lot of people are putting down "100%" under effective range which does not make sense. Moreover, they do not mean the same thing. A weapon (e.g. crossbow) may have perfect accuracy per se but its effective range is limited due to projectile speed. I have put in place recoil, spread, and projectile speed as components of accuracy, but can i change "effective range" to a more suitable title? Or even change all the data for effective ranges to a more suitable entry? JgcxCub 10:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Bear in mind that if you change anything in one article, you have to change them in ALL articles, otherwise it will be a complete mess. And before going further ask advice to Darkman 4, since I'm not that versed in weapon specs, and his is more. Klow 10:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Xen faction Shouldn't there be the faction instead of it going in to the location? Malekron 15:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Xen is a location above all. The Borealis for instance is a vessel, but we also chose "location". However there might be an additional infobox under the location one. Klow 16:05, September 24, 2009 (UTC) So you mean add an Affiliation infobox in the colonization and civilization paragraph? Malekron 16:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No, just below the location infobox. Klow 16:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay but is there an images of all the Xen units? Malekron 19:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No, I'll do it. But is "unit" the right term? Because it would be logical to include the Headcrab, while its not considered as a soldier or anything like the Vort or the Agrunt. Klow 20:05, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Hey Klow, while since i posted on the Overwiki. Do you think it would be a good idea for me to make a page on the Half-Life 2 soundtrack? I know it practically inside out and it would be a good idea for people to know when all the songs are played, and perhaps a brief description of each. JgcxCub 18:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really know. Why not? Try something, we'll see. ;-) Klow 20:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Seven Hour War I fixed it to the orginal setting due to Gojc‎ making a bad edit you should have seen it. Malekron 15:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) change hey klow did you change the info about the overwatch sniper rifle and pulse rifle i edited it last night just added onto what some people put on and its gone back to how it was :I reverted those edits. I reverted them both because you added things that were not needed or did not make sense. For example, the Combine is not listed as the manufacturor of the weapons because we don't know that they for sure made them. We don't have manufacturer filled in for any of our weapons in fact. The model is also wrong. The model you want is what the weapons is called in the game files, not just "AR2".--YabbaMyIcingTalk 21:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) SDK and Mapping Hey Klow do you know how to access the sdk and mapping tools? I have it but I don't know how to access it. Malekron 23:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You have an Xbox, buddy. Unless you use Steam on a PC, you cannot use the SDK. Sorry... Klow 23:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) osipr, sniper rifle hey klow when i changed the info on the ar2 and sniper rifle i know you changed them back fair enough but i also added that they shoot dark energy plasma which they do thats what the combine pulse technology is dark enery plasma how come you changed that to both the pulse rifle and sniper rifle shoot dark energy plasma as info i got from speaking to a valve team developer. plus in the game episode 2 a citizen in white forest mensions that the model is the ar2 plus the only faction that would manufacture the weapons with the plasma technology is the combine seen as the humans never had that technology in weapons till the combine arrived then they produced them for the soldiers in the field. you must also have an incolin that the combine maufactured them yes? its a good thing they have these wikis for the games like half life 2 one of the best first person shooters ive played thanks for the info on the weapons though thanks klow :First, I didn't revert your edits, YabbaMyIcing did. He answered you on that very page, can't you read?! And can't you check a page history?! Second, sign your edits just like everybody else, because the fact that you know it's you doesn't mean we also know, and having to check the page history is annoying. Third, I only read the first sentence of your message anyway, because the rest is unreadable. You didn't put any punctuation and that just gives me a headache. I'll let Yabba answer further if he wants to and if he is able to make out anything of what you just said. Klow 10:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) apologese i'm sorry for my punctuasion most of the time i dont use it if im rushing. Plus i'm new to this wiki so i'm just getting used to doing things. I'm a big fan of half life 2 and would like to help in improving this wiki for other fans on the half life 2 series. Plus i'm in the british army at the moment and i enjoy the weapons side of it. Hence why i edited the sniper rifle and osipr. Seen as the osipr is my favourite weapon in the game. so i opoligise for any mistakes i made klow. :"apologese" and "opoligise" are not words. And for the last time, sign your comments. Klow 15:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) dark energy hey klow ever since i played half life 2 i always wondered about dark enery so i looked into it. I found out thats most of space is made out of it and its the most advanced type of energy there is. Plus if the combine are good at harnessing it and are good at using it in weapons technology. That means the weapons like the AR2 pulse rifle are the most advanced type of energy weapon ever created even though there based on human assault rifle design. Even more advanced than weapons in other games like halo or any other game which has energy weapons in them. Plus what makes the AR2 even more spectacular is the fact that it doesnt overheat most energy weapons in other games overheat fast but the combine have managed to make an energy weapon that fires dark energy plasma without it overheating i have read the AR2 weapon page. I think it says that the red material what the plug sits in prevents that that's amazing technology. --BRAINFRIER66 11:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC)BRAINFRIER66 Possible new Gordon Freeman concept art image thingy Yeah. So someone I know on facebook said that on the Valve facebook account they said that in honor of Gordon winning in a contest for the Greatest Video Game Character of All Time, Valve released a new or modified piece of concept art for him. I saw that it was indeed true that an image was uploaded. Here is the image and the link for the Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=4329231&id=103632155147. Now I'm not an expert on Half-Life concept art like you are, but is this indeed a new image? Looks like it to me, or at least it's modified, which of course means we gots to gets ours hands on it on the wiki!--YabbaMyIcingTalk 18:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's definitely modified. The old one was the same apart from the fact he was holding a Pheropod and his crowbar. They've just changed it a bit. But good pic. Shame about the rim lighting failure (just makes it look like a bad photoshopping job). JgcxCub 10:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) HL2 Shotgun page What touchups does it still need? I thought I covered everything when I rewrote it. Darkman 4 16:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :If you tell me this page is ready for "blessing", I'll review it and "bless" it. ;-) Klow 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) A Tactical Shooter for Valve, and my return. I heard that Valve was going to make a tactical shooter, is this true? Sorry I've been gone all summer my laptop has gone to crap. --RagingMutant 14:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Never heard of that, sorry... Klow 15:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hl2 grenade page is ready for review MK3A2 Grenade BTW, I can't talk to you on Steam right now because I'm getting my car's oil changed at a place that's an hour away from my home. Darkman 4 18:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Lol ok thanks. Klow 18:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Quantum event infobox Hey Klow should there be a Quantum event infobox? Malekron 22:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I already answered that, and I said yes. I'll do it, don't worry. Klow 20:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ok and also should there be a article on the HECU radio? Malekron 21:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Apologies Sorry about the layout, I'll follow the guide in the future. --Kurrus 15:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Great. ;-) Klow 15:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) download missing information Hey klow i want to download missing information the latest version. I was wondering if you know where i could download it from plus how to transfer the file once downloaded. Could you help please klow. --BRAINFRIER66 22:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Do you use Google? Or did you see our MI article?... Klow 22:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey klow i have it i used the artice thanks for that but it's an rar file how do i get it onto steam? --BRAINFRIER66 01:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not Google, I won't tell you how to open rar files. Klow 01:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Infinite Ressuply Crates Don't you think taht infinte ressuply crates should have their own article?B-MAN 16:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Add the info in Supply Crate would be enough. Klow 18:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) garry's mod Hey klow who do you know on this wiki that has garry's mod?. What it is i'm trying to find out how do i put extra mods like weapons and stuff into the garry's mod i have. i'm just wondering just in case anyone who has it knows how. --BRAINFRIER66 22:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Because you TOTALLY don't have enough questions on your Talk Page already. Evening Klow, I'm a long time reader and contributor to the Overwiki, but, unfortunately I didn't sign in when I visited, and, err... Forgot my password. Anyway, I was just wondering if you need any more tasks to be completed. Edje123 01:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :And you didn't see my 6 archived talk pages! (or maybe you did) Anyway, definitely. You might want to have a look to the Cleanup project. Take any page you want, fix it, and submit it to me. Anyway read to intro, you'll see in details what's to be done. Thanks! ;-) (and your signature should come automatically if you put the four "~") Klow 10:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, the term "Extras" is never ever use as a subtitle here. Please refer to the Layout Guide for authorized subtitles. Klow 10:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::And your contribs to the Mods page was more or less unacceptable. Klow 10:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry man, I can't believe I missed that! Edje123 02:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Cheers! Hi Klow, I'm the lead mapper for The Axel Project, and I'd just like to thank you for mentioning us on the Half-Life 2 Beta page. It's nice to be recognized by someone, and the whole team appreciates it (even if it was only a link) Anyway, thanks again Inevitab13 07:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Inevitab13 :You're welcome. But now a hate/troll/nazi/stalking/jealousy group (guess which one) will think I am even more ass licking than I am... Klow 09:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, no-one in the community takes them seriously. Just ignore them like everyone else does :) Inevitab13 18:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Inevitab13 ::Two words in my native language would sum up those kids well: "mauvaise foi". In a few months, it's as if they never existed. I hope you read me, stalker! Yeah, you! Klow 22:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Extra gun info removed? Klow, why did you get rid of the useful information i gave for the SMG and SPAS-12? I mean, if you look at the article for the flare gun, it has a link to the website of the manufacturer along with the model. So why have you removed it here? JgcxCub 14:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, bad move, although while we can put the original manufacturers, maybe the Combine copied the layouts and produces them themselves, who knows... Klow 14:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) "Overwatch Voice" Klow, can i rename the Overwatch Voice article to Overwatch Dispatcher? It's the proper name for it and sounds somewhat more...official? JgcxCub 00:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Proper name? In what source? I thought "Overwatch Voice" was actually the proper name, even as weird as it is. Klow 00:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no proper name for it. But Dispatcher is more accurate. Voice implies that it is a voice, and nothing else - whereas Dispatcher implies something more. Consider it. By the way, I made the article for the Half-Life 2 Soundtrack. At this point in time, it's an empty shell, but i'll populate it tomorrow. JgcxCub 00:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually the original article name was the one you suggested. But as I was searching for a possible real name (since conjecture names must be avoided as much as possible), I found "Overwatch Voice" in the Ep2 subtitles. So as this is the only name we have, I think we'll stick to it, whatever it is appropriate or not. Klow 00:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Boycott for the Left 4 Dead 2? WTF I know this called a half-life wiki and i dont know if we can discuse the L4D2, but there is several groups out there that are trying to stop its release, because is only been a year and the sequel is coming out in 2 or 3 weeks heard about this in OXM magazine. Do you approve? And when is Episode 3 coming out I've been waiting for ever. >:( --RagingMutant 14:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea when Ep3 is coming. And I actually don't have L4D and I don't really care about this boycott. It's kinda silly to boytcott a video game; there are more important things to boycott, like countries or products that don't respect human rights. It's just a game, play it or don't. Klow 14:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Image Policy In case you don't know, you're supposed to add the image imfobox with every picture you upload. Continue to upload pictures without the infobox and you will be blocked for three days. Darkman 4 16:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Three days? You're too kind! I'd have chosen at least 1 year! (or at least, that's what I'd do for you!) Klow 16:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, this is your first time, so I'm letting you off easy. Darkman 4 17:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Lolz. Klow 10:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Klow, feel free to help me a little with the HL2 soundtrack. I've got a lot to do :). JgcxCub 10:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'll trust you for now, I have many other things to do on the wiki. My to do list is more expanding than anything. Klow 10:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) So I'm assuming you're listing when each song plays and for what atmosphere they're creating? Edje123 21:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Couple of Things... "Is the Resonance Cascade a Portal Storm?". Of course it's not a Portal Storm, it's a Resonance Cascade. They are two different things. While they have certain similarities, they are pretty distinct (for example, oranges and lemons are both citrus fruits, yet they don't go by the same name!). Any other explanation is most likely speculation and therefore shouldn't be on the wiki. "Strange combine tech box". What's this? Can you show me a pic? I may be able to throw some light on it... :) JgcxCub 16:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Man, I have no idea what I meant by that. I'll try to remember. Klow 20:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Half-Life wikia youtube videos. I've created a few HL wikia videos. They're just tests right now, to show you what I'm doing. If you had something else in mind, tell me please. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYLt6EnOwhc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU3F4HUKdNo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP8vyzKkeN0 (The first one was Gordon Freeman, but there was a problem uploading.) Edje123 06:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Please remove the first video. Please, please only make video on safe articles, forget about the ones to cleanup, especially the storylines ones that are very messy. See the list here. Apart from that, that's very professional! ;-) Klow 12:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Okay, the Anomalous Materials video has been removed and the videos after it have had their names changed, and a sort of disclaimer has been added on each saying that the videos are not endorsed by this wiki. Also, the Gordon Freeman video has been uploaded. here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAGRK_Y2zWM. My plan is to upload a certain number of videos corresponding to a certain wikia page, and upload them in the order that they would appear in a normal play-through, as in map to map. My next few videos will probably be any technology encountered in the rest of Anomalous Materials and the headcrab. Edje123 06:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Also I'm having trouble with the four tilde option, as I am having to go back and edit again to add the link to my user page. I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to happen. :Ok then. But I read Headrab there. The page is NOT fixed, don't do anything about it. Make videos ONLY about fixed pages, otherwise I will ask you each time to remove them. Did you read what I said? This is very important! Klow 09:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yup, gotcha! Edje123 18:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) HL2 Pistol page is ready for review USP Match Darkman 4 05:02, October 25, 2009 (UTC) HL1 Shotgun page is ready for review SPAS-12 (HL1) Darkman 4 05:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Shotgun pages have new names Black Mesa SPAS-12 is the HL1 shotgun, while Combine SPAS-12 is the HL2 Shotgun. I thought it was weird that the shotguns were the only weapon pages that still had (HL1) and (HL2) on them, so I gave them names that were more suited for them. Darkman 4 07:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Kinda is confusing. It makes it sound as though the Combine and Black Mesa manufacture the actual shotguns. That's why HL1 and HL2 have been used for so long. I dunno, we'll see what Klow thinks.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::At first I wasn't sure about it, but I think that's consistent. The HL1 Sentry Turret is also used by the Black Ops, and that does'nt shock me to have "HECU" in the name. Same for the HL1 RPG that also seem to be used by Black Mesa, being present in the armory in the Lambda Complex (and actually not used by any HECU Marine). So that's not really confusing, the faction name being just there to show what faction it is related to, not necessarily that it built it. Klow 12:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Whoa, whoa, whoa! Klow! Double standards, methinks? Unless i'm badly mistaken... Why have you allowed Darkman's edit on the manufacturer and model of guns through, and yet you revert my edit on the same info for the MP7, stating "we don't know if the combine manufactured it"? And why on earth did you allow "Combine SPAS-12" as the model for the Hl2 SPAS-12?? This implies the SPAS-12 was manufactured specifically for the Combine! Seriously! JgcxCub 14:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Ok, I see Black Mesa making the weapons, but maybe not the Combine. Though they do use the old Earth weapons a lot so it may make sense they are continuing to replicate them, so I guess it's not too far of a speculation. I dunno, I will argue later when I'm not busy doing Halloween crap.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 18:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :JgcxCub, I unreverted your edits on those pages and apologized for doing so, so I don't see why you are jumping the gun. Add any manufacturer you want in the infoboxes as long as they are the right ones (so that suggests only the ones we are sure about, thus the real life weapons, and the Combine only weapons). The HL2 SPAS is a Combine weapon, so the page has that name for consistency. It's just its affiliation, not its builder. As for Black Mesa, we don't know if it creates real world weapons, so we'll stick to the real world manufacturers for the related weapons (same for the Combine, we don't know if they duplicate real life weapons). Most of the infoboxes were created long ago, and likely copied/pasted from another wiki; some fields are irrelevant, and this particular "manufacturer" field might be questionable, since we don't actually know who made those apparently real life weapons and logically guess it. And about the HL1 shotgun, wouldn't that me more logical to say "HECU"?... Klow 21:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Many thanks Klow. Had no idea about the "unreverts" :) But that's ok about the SPAS-12. No hard feelings. JgcxCub 21:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought my answer was clear at Extra gun info removed?. Maybe not, after all. ;-) Klow 21:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm... i thought you were justifying your deletion. Confused, i guess :D JgcxCub 11:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Race X and Xen? Um Race X isn't part of Xen...Malekron 16:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Who says that? Klow 16:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::It says in the article and says Shock Troopers fight with Gargantua and even all Race X can fight with alien grunts and alien controllers. Malekron 16:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::In what article? Not the Race X one. Could you be more specific from time to time?... Klow 16:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) In the Black Mesa Incident the infobox shows that Race X and Xen are allies. Malekron 16:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::It doesn't say they are allies, it just says they are together against Black Mesa. Klow 17:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC)